


sugar skulls, xylitol femurs

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean Ambrose, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Roman Reigns, Trans Male Character, Trans Roman Reigns, i mean kinda they both bottom but that's strapless strap ons for you, it's naught but smut my friends and enemies, oH YEAH BOTH OF THEM ARE TRANS IN THIS YEAH, trans dean ambrose, whatever guys it's just fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: dean and roman fuck.that's it. that's the story.





	sugar skulls, xylitol femurs

**Author's Note:**

> so, note: whenever i write dean as trans at this point, i write him as using very specific words for his genitalia due to sexual trauma. he needs the words for his body to be very light-hearted and fun, and that's why you see the words used here. woo.
> 
>  
> 
> YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO POST/REPOST ANY OF THIS FAN WORK, FULL OR IN PART, OR TO USE IT IN VIDEO/DISCUSSION, WHETHER FOR MONETARY GAIN OR NOT. LEGAL ACTION WILL BE TAKEN AGAINST VIOLATIONS.

Roman kissed at Dean’s neck, smiling against the skin. He knew Dean was more than ready to leave, and he didn’t blame him-neither of them liked going out to places like this very often or for very long. It was a packed club, instead of their usual more laid-back bars. Roman and Dean had only agreed because it was Becky’s birthday, and it was a big group of their friends going to celebrate, and Roman had enjoyed getting to dance with Sasha and Charlotte and Finn and Seth, while Dean had done some…..very terrible dancing with Karl and Luke. He was mostly sure Kofi got video of them. Ron seemed to get a kick out of the whole thing. 

But, as fun as the night had been, both Dean and Roman tended to get overstimulated and didn’t like being surrounded by so many people, even if a lot of them were friends. Roman felt Dean’s arm go around his waist, holding him close, and Roman grinned, kissing his neck again. He leaned in close to talk in Dean’s ear, making sure his lips brushed against the sensitive area, and he felt Dean shiver. 

“Baby, you wanna get out of here?”

Dean turned his head, wrapping both arms around Roman’s waist, a huge smile on his face as he nodded, planting a kiss on Roman’s lips. It was a long, sweet kiss, and Roman cuddled closer. He loved Dean. He had the best fiance in the world. Dean pulled away and pressed his lips to Roman’s ear.

“C’mon, let’s go-let’s go tell everyone we’re leaving-”

Dean led them through the swell of people, holding Roman’s hand tight, and they found their various friends-they didn’t interrupt Sami and Carmella, as they were busy making out, but they did manage to say bye to just about everyone else. They still had a birthday brunch to go to tomorrow-birthday celebrations amongst the group tended to last anywhere from two days to a week, so this wasn’t the end of the festivities, and Roman giggled when he and Dean almost stumbled on their way out the door. They waited for a cab outside, Roman standing behind Dean, his arms around him. Though he did reach back to grab and fondle Dean’s ass for a moment, listening to Dean hum.

“That feels nice.”

“Wanna get up to something when we get back, or you too worn out?”

“Mm-fuck, yeah, I wanna get up to something. Got going earlier, watching you dance with everyone.”

Roman blushed, nuzzling the back of Dean’s neck, right where the hair was shortest. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, so fuckin’ hot, watching guys grinding on you, all that shit you were doing with the girls...knowing you were coming home with me and that no one else was gonna touch you tonight.”

Roman kissed just behind Dean’s ear, just barely brushing his teeth over his earlobe. 

“Did that get you wet, baby?”

“God-yeah, and I know it got you soaked, you fuckin’ love dancing like that-”

He wasn’t wrong. Roman loved close-contact dancing, and all of his friends-and the handful of strangers he’d found himself rubbing up against-were all pretty goddamn hot. When he’d been dancing with Seth and Sasha, he’d felt Seth’s packer against him while Sasha playfully groped him, and that had gotten him sopping wet, and only more excited to go home with Dean. 

The cab pulled up and they got in, Roman still kissing at the soft, pale skin of Dean’s neck. He just loved that spot, he loved listening to Dean’s little gasps and moans, and he slipped his hand between Dean’s thighs.    
“Fuck, Rome-”

“God, I can’t wait to get you in bed-I wanna lick that gorgeous peach until you scream, think I’d come just from tasting you-”

“Roman-”

Roman rubbed two fingers over where he knew Dean was wet, wishing he could get his fingers in him. Later, he reminded himself, it was only a few minutes to the hotel and then he could ruin his boyfriend’s beautiful body. The ride was blessedly short, and Dean practically hauled Roman up to the room on his shoulder. The minute the elevator doors closed, Dean pushed Roman up against the wall, shoving one thigh between Roman’s legs, letting him grind down on him, and Roman whined, his clit rubbing up against the material of his boxers while Dean sucked on his collarbone. They were on each other the entire short walk to the room, Roman damn near dry-humping Dean while he got the door unlocked. 

“I really need to fuck you-”

“God-get the fuck in here then-”

Roman turned Dean around and kissed him once they were in the room, pushing his jacket off and shoving his hands under Dean’s tshirt, encouraging him to take it off. Dean broke the kiss to do so, Roman’s hands immediately then going to his waistband and working open the button and zipper on his jeans. He walked them to the bed, Dean falling down on it and Roman taking the opportunity to pull Dean’s shoes and jeans and boxers off. He took a second to look at him, to really look at Dean; he really was just….beautiful. His long, toned legs, his cute belly, the small curves of his breasts, his broad shoulders. Roman had never met someone more stunning, and he doubted he ever would. 

“Hey-c’mon, know I don’t like getting stared at-”

Roman blinked a few times, snapping out of it and smiling. 

“Sorry, babe. Zoned out a little, thinking about how gorgeous you are.”

Dean blushed from the tips of his ears to his chest, and Roman grinned. 

“Awww-”

“Shut up, you know I-you know what that-stop it-”

Roman pulled his own shirt off, kicking his shoes off his feet and stripping without ceremony. He wanted to be naked and he wanted to feel his body against Dean’s, and he crawled onto the bed, until he was over Dean, smiling down at him. He brushed all of his hair over one shoulder, and Dean watched the action.

“And you’re calling me beautiful.”

Roman leaned down, pressing his lips to Dean’s, softly kissing him over and over, pulling up and bumping his nose against Dean’s. It made Dean scrunch his eyes up. 

“You are. You are, baby, I wanna make you feel as good as you look-”

Roman spoke as he began kissing his way down Dean’s jaw and neck, letting his lips linger on the soft skin. Dean quietly sighed above him, trailing his hands over Roman’s arms and back as he worked his way down Dean’s body. He nuzzled the space between Dean’s breasts, his hands coming up to cup the soft mounds, massaging them, his thumbs brushing over Dean’s adorable, pink nipples. They weren’t really all that sensitive-the left one barely had any feeling at all-but Roman just thought they were cute, and he couldn’t help himself from playing with and biting at the little buds. He felt Dean’s hands in his hair, softly stroking over it. 

“Mmm. That’s nice. Gonna put that mouth somewhere a little lower?”

Roman grinned against Dean’s skin, using the flat of his tongue to lick over one pink bud. 

“In a minute. You know I like to get you going first-”

Dean grabbed one of Roman’s hands, shoving it between his legs, making Roman cup his mound, his fingers rubbing over his wet slit. 

“Already going, baby.”

Roman rubbed his fingertips over the soft, wet folds, barely dipping between them to prod gently at Dean’s entrance. He leaned back up, kissing one more at Dean’s neck.

“This pretty little peach is so wet-wanna drink you up-”

Dean gasped, inhaling sharply.

“Fuck-I wanna get drank, c’mon-”

Roman nuzzled Dean’s ear, kissing and biting at his earlobe, breathing out just a little against the wet skin. 

“I wanna hear that again, tell me what you need-”

“Oh-God, I need-please, I need your mouth-”

Dean reached up, cupping Roman’s cheek with one hand, gently stroking his thumb over Roman’s cheekbone. 

“-I wanna come on your lips, please, I’m so-it fuckin’ aches, baby-”

Roman grinned, sitting up, holding onto Dean’s wrist and kissing his palm. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need. Give you a little more once I’m done licking this peach ‘til you gush on my tongue-”

“Fuck-”

Dean made a sweet little whimper as Roman spread his legs wide, getting down on his front and making sure all of his hair was out of the way. Not that it mattered-Dean would just end up pulling on it anyway. Roman kissed at the soft red hair covering Dean’s mound, inhaling against it. Dean always smelled so damn good. He let himself just pause there for a moment, enjoying his lover’s body. Roman kissed down over the folds, at the juncture of Dean’s pelvis and thighs, before reaching both hands to spread him open. His peach-they’d been together so long that Roman never thought of Dean’s body with any other words-was dripping wet, the skin shiny in the low light. Roman blew on his button-God, Dean used the cutest words for his body, Roman just hated  _ why _ Dean had to use those words-and grinned when he heard a sharp gasp from above him.

“Nn-don’t-”

Roman just barely brushed his tongue over Dean’s skin, looking up at him. 

“What? That feel good, baby? Feeling that on your button?”

“Roman-mmm-’m so wet, just-please-”

Dean always got quiet when Roman touched him, he always was reduced to whimpers and quiet moans and barely-there gasps. Roman leaned his head down, the flat bridge of his nose pressing against Dean’s slit, dragging upwards until he could kiss at Dean’s button, closing his eyes as he kissed the area around the pink, swollen nub, still smiling as he did. He pressed another kiss directly to Dean’s slit before moving one hand between his legs, spreading Dean open, taking a second to look at him again. 

“God-so fucking beautiful, never gonna stop telling you that-”

Dean reached down and placed his hand over Roman’s, where it was firmly on Dean’s hip, and he squeezed. 

“Starting to believe it.”

Roman smiled and licked a broad stripe up Dean’s slit, repeating that motion again and again at a terribly slow pace, making sure Dean felt every bit of the wet, slick muscle dragging against his peach. He knew this would feel like a wonderful bit of torture to Dean, lapping at him for a few minutes, stopping to use just the tip of his tongue to trace tiny lines on the pink, wet skin. He could feel Dean’s thighs tensing, his hips arching up to try and push his peach closer to Roman’s face. 

Which just made Roman want to tease him more, even though the growing wetness between his own legs was starting to get uncomfortable. He spread his own legs, gasping at the feeling of cool air on the slick skin of his cunt. He whined and pushed his face against Dean, inhaling against him, feeling Dean’s wetness covering his nose and mouth and cheeks. He’d really never get over how amazing Dean smelled and tasted. Roman could eat him out for days, and he felt Dean’s hands in his hair, tugging on it lightly. 

“Rome-can-two-”

Roman lifted his head up.

“Need me to speed things up?”

Dean nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. Roman smiled, leaning down and rubbing his beard over Dean’s peach.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry-gon’ make you feel fucking amazing-”

He spread Dean open again, flicking the pointed tip of his tongue over the dripping entrance, eyes rolling back in his head. There was nothing better than feeling the thin skin of Dean’s entrance against his tongue, tasting the slick from his perfect peach, and Roman couldn’t stop his hips from jerking and thrusting against the bed. He needed some kind of stimulation, but he knew he could wait just a little longer if it meant making Dean come. Roman kept teasing him again, sliding his tongue in just barely, a little bit more with each thrust. Dean spread his legs the moment Roman’s tongue penetrated him even slightly, and he moved one hand from Roman’s hair to grip the sheets. 

“Oh!”

Roman grinned against him and slid his tongue in deeper, all the way, as much as he could, until his lips were flush against Dean’s skin. He did what he always did, then, and started properly thrusting his tongue while sucking, his jaw clenching and moving with the motion, his beard rubbing against Dean’s sensitive skin and his nose bumping Dean’s button as he did. Dean pulled harder on his hair, rocking his hips up, quietly panting. Roman kept his tongue stiff, rubbing it against the upper wall of Dean’s peach. He groaned, fucking Dean with his tongue, gladly drinking down every drop of slick that reached his lips. He moved one hand from Dean’s hip up to his chest, squeezing one of Dean’s tits, and he felt Dean grab at his wrist. 

“Mm-Rome-”

His voice was a whisper, quiet and sweet and needy, and Roman shifted on his knees to get more leverage, suddenly pulling his mouth away from Dean for a second before taking a deep breath and locking his lips tight around Dean’s button, his fingers slipping into his spit and slick-wet peach just as fast, curling his fingers up so that the tips rubbed right at the most sensitive spot inside him. He moved his hand quickly, his eyes rolling back once again just from hearing the wet sounds his fingers were making. He worked his tongue over Dean’s button, sucking hard, stimulating him with his whole mouth, until he felt Dean clenching around him, heard his breathing pick up. 

“Rome-RomeRomeRomeplease-gon-a-oh-”   
Dean’s legs jerked and his hips damn near convulsed, trying to get Roman’s fingers deeper, until he cried out, pulsing around Roman, his button twitching in Roman’s mouth, as Roman felt a burst of wetness on his hand and wrist. He pulled away once Dean was laying flat again, twitching and whining, and Roman grinned. He carefully pulled his fingers out, immediately sucking them clean of Dean’s juices. He whimpered around his fingers,  _ feeling _ his pussy drip from the taste, from knowing it was Dean’s. He was basically humping the air as he sat up, desperate to have anything touching him. Dean was still laid out on his back, panting, legs still spread open, and he looked up at Roman. 

“Bun?”

“I wanna-I need somethin’ please I’ve been horny all night-”

Dean sat up, pulling Roman onto his lap. He shoved his thigh against Roman, and Roman almost cried at the relief of having something touching him. 

“Oh-fuck-you’re clit’s so fucking hard, baby, fuckin’ love the way that feels-”

Roman let out a ragged breath, rocking his hips hard against Dean, his lips parting as he gripped at Dean’s chest, Dean’s hair, the sheets, whatever he could reach. He whined, lifting his hips away. 

“I don’t-don’ wanna come like this-”

“Do you wanna fuck me? Want me to lick you clean-”

“I-don’t know, I just need-”

Dean gently pushed Roman away and Roman watched as he leaned over the bed, his ass in the air, and Roman grinned, quickly moving forward and spread Dean open to lick at his hole. There was a sharp gasp from the floor and Roman grinned, inhaling and rubbing his beard against Dean’s rim, flicking the tip of his tongue over it. 

“N-noo-Roman-n-oh fuck-”

Dean stopped whatever he was doing for a minute and Roman kept at him, pulling away to blow cold air over his still-wet peach before forcing his tongue into Dean’s tight, tiny asshole.

“Mnn-God-’s not fair, you know-you know that gets me wet-”

Roman grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling him back onto the bed, arranging him so that his head was between Roman’s legs. Dean wasn’t on top of him, they were both half on their sides and half not, and Roman did glimpse that Dean had grabbed one of their double-ended dildos. He kept shoving his tongue into Dean, knowing he liked a little less finesse with this; at least, he kept going until he felt Dean’s lips latch onto his clit, and he threw his head back, falling back onto the mattress and crying out. 

“OH-fuck God yes-Dean-oh-”

He reached down, grabbing Dean’s hair and pushing him closer, moving his hips so that he could properly fuck Dean’s face. Getting blown by his boyfriend was unbelievable. 

“Fuck-suck harder, baby, wanna come before we fuck-”

Dean complied, shaking his hips, and Roman laughed. He went back to licking at Dean’s hole, sucking and slurping and just generally making a mess of himself. He worked the tip of his tongue inside and wiggled it, feeling the vibrations from Dean’s squeal around his clit. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean’s hips and buried his face against him, moaning and getting lost in the sensations of eating Dean’s ass while Dean spread Roman open with both hands. He spit directly on Roman’s cunt, drooling on it, before using his tongue to push his spit into Roman. Roman felt him cover his fingers in Roman’s slick before Roman felt one push at his asshole, Dean slowly working it into him, while his tongue somewhat-gracelessly worked over his cunt, the wide flat of muscle lapping at him, trying to get all the slick gathered up. Roman pulled away again, taking ragged breaths, squeezing and fondling Dean’s ass with one hand.    
“Nnng-God-fuck-fuck! Fuck-put your finger in deeper-fuck-”

Dean did just that, pushing his wet finger deeper inside Roman, and Roman’s mouth dropped open in a grin at the feeling. He laid back for a minute, letting Dean do all the work, reveling in the feeling of both of his holes being stimulated. Dean rested his cheek on Roman’s thigh, whimpering quietly. 

“Can-how do you wanna come?”

“Blow me-”

“Fingers?”

“God, please-”

Dean shifted until he was sitting on his knees, and he grabbed Roman’s ankles, pulling him until he was flat on his back, his legs in the air. He leaned down, the fingers of one hand pushing into Roman’s cunt, the other still pressing into his ass, and he wrapped his lips around Roman’s clit, groaning and sucking hard on it. Roman yelped, arching his back, his hips lifting off the bed, closer to Dean’s face. 

“Oh-oh fuckfuck-mmmfucking God-Dean-make me come please make me come-”

He felt Dean smile against him, his fingers moving harder inside of Roman, deeper, adding more until he had four inside of Roman’s cunt and two in his ass. Dean twisted his wrist just right, so that his fingertips shoved right up against the deepest part of Roman’s pussy, the fingers in his ass just dry enough to sting a little, and he let his teeth graze over the top of Roman’s clit. Roman  _ screamed _ at that, feeling himself tighten up around Dean, bursts of slick covering Dean’s chin and hand as he writhed and bucked, toes curling from his orgasm. Dean didn’t stop, not until Roman felt tears at his eyes and lightly pushed at Dean’s head. 

“P-stop-”

His hips twitched and he whined, Dean pulling away and sitting up. He was grinning, panting, his face covered in shiny slick.

“Still got another in you?”

“Fuck me-”

Dean laughed, sitting back on his thighs for a moment, the two of them catching their breath. 

“God. Fuck, baby-”

Roman laughed in the middle of his sentence, unable to finish, the buzz from his orgasm still clouding his mind. The bed dipped next to him and he opened his eyes, looking at Dean. He was laying on his side, his eyes warm and bright, smiling in that way that made his dimples very prominent, and Roman reached up, kissing them, kissing Dean’s round cheekbones. 

“You’re so cute.”

“So’re you.”

Dean scooted closer and kissed Roman’s nose, then his lips, one hand resting on Roman’s waist, coming up to his chest and squeezing at his breasts. Roman moaned into his mouth, bringing a hand up to cup Dean’s jaw. He felt a shiver go through him, heat building quickly again in his stomach and cunt. There was nothing he loved more than kissing, and every kiss with Dean was just….perfect, though he had to break it to gasp when he felt Dean’s thumb rubbing and scratching at his nipple. 

“Oh!”

“How do you wanna-”

“Oh-uh-hold on-”

Roman leaned over the bed to rummage through their bag of sex toys, and he pulled out one of their strapless strap-ons. It was magenta (Dean laughed when they bought it), and he grabbed the little bullet vibrator that went inside of it. Dean grinned and sat up, taking it from Roman and sucking on the end that would soon be inside Roman. Roman watched, the heat building even more at the sight of Dean’s soft pink lips wrapped around the silicone. Roman ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, watching his head bob up and down, before taking the toy from Dean. He smiled as he licked up the shaft, his eyes locked with Dean’s, wrapping his lips tight around the head and sucking. He moaned, doing just what Dean had done, but to the other end. 

“God, I love watching you suck cock, Ro-you look so gorgeous, that mouth was made for it-”

Roman drooled all over the silicone, until his spit was dripping onto his own hand, pulling off of the toy with a ‘pop’.

“Wanna put it inside me?”

Dean nodded and Roman spread his knees, gently touching Dean’s shoulders and hair while Dean put the vibrator in the back of the toy and carefully slid the shorter, thicker end into Roman. 

“Mmm-fuck-yes-”

Roman’s eyes rolled back and he rocked his hips a few times, Dean holding the toy in place so Roman could fuck himself on it. Dean pushed it the last bit and Roman tightened up around it, making sure it was securely in place. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and pumped a few times, watching Dean’s cheeks flush. 

“Get on your back, babe.”

Dean nodded and did so, laying down and spreading his legs. He reached between his thighs and rubbed at his peach, one fingertip rubbing in a circle around his button, spreading his slick. Roman moved closer, gripping the shaft and putting his other hand on Dean’s stomach. 

“You good?”

“Y-yeah-please-”

He nudged at Dean’s entrance, his lips parting as he watched his cock-he and Dean always ended up using that language when they used toys on each other-slowly be engulfed by Dean’s peach, damn near drooling at the sight. 

“Fuck-so fucking pretty-pretty lil’ peach feels so fucking tight, sucking me in like that-”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, Roman slowly thrusting forward more until his hips were flush against Dean. Roman smiled, rocking back and forth, just barely pulling out before thrusting back in. He was being gentle, knowing the pace would drive Dean crazy. He himself was feeling more and more turned on the longer the dildo was in him, the round point rubbing right against his g-spot, the textured bit at the base pressing insistently on his clit, almost to the point of pain. Roman just kept at that pace, until Dean whined, shifting his hips. 

“Ro-p-please-”

“You want more?”

“Fuckin-you know I do-”

Roman interrupted him with one deep, sharp, pointed thrust into him, Dean crying out, and Roman did it again and again, stopping and pulling out entirely. 

“Roman!”

Dean’s voice was scratchy and sweet and whiny, and Roman just couldn’t keep denying him. He shifted until he was leaning over Dean, his hands braced on either side of Dean. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek, then his lips, while he thrust back into Dean, pumping his hips back and forth, faster than he had been, and he loved seeing Dean’s pale skin flush pink, from his forehead down to his breasts, the skin turning a ruddy, gorgeous red, and he leaned on one elbow, reaching between them with his other hand to play with Dean’s button, stroking it between his thumb and forefinger. Roman’s other hand found its way under Dean to hold him close, and he kissed at Dean’s neck, just under his ear. 

“Baby-I’m-’m close-can I-fuck-can I turn the vibe on?”

The only answer he got was a high-pitched whine and a nod, and he stopped moving for a second, pulling out and reaching under himself, pressing the button on the little bullet vibrator until it was on its highest setting, yelping as his hips bucked from the sudden buzzing inside him. 

“Oh-ohfuck-mm-fuck-”

“C-come on-”

Roman thrust back into Dean, the both of them gasping and panting, and Roman lost control, fucking Dean hard, trying to get them both to orgasm. He whimpered, feeling his toes curl again, knowing he was close. He felt Dean’s hands on his back, blunt nails scratching against his skin and Dean’s legs went around him tight. That meant Dean was on the brink, and he inhaled sharply, his lips pressed against Dean’s neck.

“God-fuck-oh g-yesyes-”

“R-gonna-”

“C’mon-”   
Roman clenched down tight on the toy, thrusting with as much power as he could muster in his hips, and he growled before moaning, feeling himself pulse around the toy, hearing Dean cry out and feeling more bursts of wetness hitting him, dripping down onto his clit. It only made his orgasm last that much longer, knowing how hard Dean had come. He made a few more weak thrusts, drinking in the sweet little noises coming from his boyfriend. Roman laid on top of Dean, until Dean shoved at his shoulder.

“Feel-’m too sweaty-”

Roman nodded, kissing Dean’s collarbone and moving away from him. Dean hated feeling too sweaty, and Roman sat back on his thighs, catching his breath. He turned the vibe off-it was getting a little overstimulating and he couldn’t handle a lot more. 

Well, he could, but he didn’t want to at the moment. 

He stood on very shaky legs, heading to the bathroom and finding one of their towels. He gently wiped himself down-still sensitive everywhere-and did the same for Dean, smiling at the happy, comfortable expression on Dean’s face. 

“That feel okay?”

Dean nodded, flapping his hands a little. Roman kissed his forehead and put the towel up, coming back to bed and slipping under the thin blanket with Dean. They immediately cuddled up to each other, holding each other tight. Dean nuzzled Roman’s nose, breathing softly and steadily against his lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dean smiled and softly kissed him, sighing into his mouth. It filled Roman with warmth, and that lingering spark of arousal, and he pressed closer-if that was possible. They broke the kiss into smaller kisses, smiling and laughing between them. Roman wiggled his hips and reached behind Dean, squeezing his butt.

“H-Rome, c’mon, I’m tired-”

“I know, I know-not gonna get you going again-”

“Til tomorrow morning-”

“Well, yeah.”

Dean kissed him again, his eyes droopy and tired.

“Gonna sleep?”

“Yeah, we gotta be on the road tomorrow night. Wanna rest up for brunch, too.”

“God. Charlotte is gonna get mimosa-wasted.”

“Me and her both, bean.”

Dean huffed out a laugh, sighing happily as his eyes closed, and Roman fought off sleep for a bit, just watching him, admiring him, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the night. 


End file.
